House of Cards
by Canadino
Summary: To be honest, sometimes you have to be brutal. 1884


**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: House of Cards – Madina Lake

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

House of Cards

To be honest, sometimes you must be brutal.

--

Damn herbivores.

Hibari supposed he ought not to be walking around a hospital with murderous intent. Maybe that had tipped off the security guards. And the nurses who had probably pressed the panic button. Anyway, here he was, looking around the third floor corridor surrounded by trembling guards. Really, to be afraid of a teenager? These excuses for men needed to grow some balls.

"Leave or we will extract you with force!"

He hadn't expected hospitals of all places to be filled with crowds. The linger of death over the place was enough to chase away even the boldest. And no one wanted to spend eternity with friends such as disease and despair. Hibari sighed. "I just wanted to visit someone, that's all. I haven't done anything wrong."

It was true. He had just walked into the place with a scowl on and was searching the place like a search dog. He had never been one to ask for directions.

"What is your name?" a spineless guard in the back called.

"Why would that be your problem?" Visiting hours were going to be over in a bit; he shouldn't dawdle. "Get out of my way, please. I'll only ask you once."

The guards were upon him in seconds. The guards were on the floor incapacitated in seconds. Hibari stepped over one, particularly foaming at the mouth, and glanced at him. "My name's Hibari Kyouya, and my father supplies this place with the drugs these herbivores ingest." Calmly, despite the scene he had caused, Hibari walked over to the nurses station. It had been enough and he had to stop beating around the bush. "Excuse me, could you direct me to room 409?"

"Um…yes…it's on the forth floor in the west wing." The nurse clutched her file in front of her defensively and Hibari walked away with a bored expression. He should have known. He had sent Hibird off to scout for him but apparently this hospital didn't allow animals.

His murderous intent didn't fade at all but at least the forth floor doctors and nurses were smart enough not to call the cops on him. They even made room for him in the hallway. Stupid herbivores. He got to 409 and (although being in a hospital) slammed open the door.

The window was open so a nice breeze greeted him first. The second sight was the hospital bed with starch white sheets and a beeping IV, attached to the elusive rogue, Rokudo Mukuro. Grudges die hard and Hibari still had the desire to beat the crap out of that pineapple head. The Vongola had gotten said pineapple head into a mission and the infamous illusionist had actually gotten enough injuries to admit him into a hospital. The mafia smoothed out the story before the nurses could even ask.

Even so, this was not the reason Hibari was here.

Sitting on a stool next to the bed, dozing off, was the person Hibari was trying to seek. That loyal idiot; sitting at Mukuro's bedside like a concerned girlfriend. The anger he revived with the sight of Mukuro heightened and he stormed across the room. "Wake up, herbivore." Some could say he growled.

Alarmed by the sudden entrance and tone of voice, Basil started awake and glanced at the intruder. "Oh, hello Hibari-dono, what are thou –"

"Come with me." Grabbing the startled brunette by the arm roughly, Hibari dragged the Italian out of the room. Hibird perched at the window, chirping aimlessly, watching the whole scene with its beady eyes. Mukuro didn't even stir.

"Ah, Hibari-dono, where are thou taking me?"

"Why are you here?" Naturally, the nurses parted again as Hibari stormed down the hallway, taking Basil with him. It wasn't in their authority to question the hospital's benefactor's son. Even if he was forcefully pulling someone away.

Basil glanced away for a moment, looking a bit apologetic at the onlookers. "I just wanted to see if Mukuro-dono was okay…"

"Right." Hibari dragged him to a stairwell, where they started climbing toward the roof. Perhaps because of his cloud affiliation, but he liked being closer to the sky. It calmed him down and he was feeling a bit…well…violent. "You know yourself that Mukuro's never shown any interest toward you at all."

Flushing, Basil tried to free himself from Hibari's grip. It had been common knowledge that the Vongola apprentice had been pining for the Mist Guardian's affections ever since he split bodies with Chrome after they had returned from ten years from now. It was also common knowledge that Mukuro had found this more amusing than touching and wasted no time stringing Basil along. What Hibari said was mostly truth, but it still hurt all the same. "Thou should know how that feels, with Sawada-dono, right?" This was said rather scathingly but Hibari brushed it off lightly. It was true that Tsuna was treating him differently than before, but he wasn't interested in returning the Tenth Vongola Boss's feelings.

"It doesn't matter."

Slamming open the door of the roof, Hibari threw Basil in front of him, closing the door behind him as the latter stumbled to regain balance. Glaring at the Cloud Guardian behind tousled bangs, Basil attempted to gain the upper hand. "What does thou want, Hibari-dono?"

Hibari leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "I'm just dragging you away from Mukuro, that's it. He's a bad influence."

"Just because thou has a grudge against Mukuro-dono doesn't mean we all do."

Hibari shrugged. "It should be common knowledge."

"What does thou want?" Basil grounded out again.

Persistent little herbivore. "I want _you_."

Basil didn't even look surprised.

Reborn had spoken about affiliations. Everyone was under Tsuna, because everything happened under the sky, but everyone's way of dealing with each other closely resulted based on their references. After all, rain fell from the clouds. Perhaps some had expected him to like Yamamoto? Please! That baseball freak dealt better with the storms he participated in than the clouds he came from. Lambo was also too weak and unamusing for his taste.

Basil had had his experiences with solitude. There was a hint of loneliness in those blue eyes that seemed oddly reminiscent of his own. Hibari took it upon himself to be antisocially social.

"I'm sorry, but I'm _not_ interested."

Hibari didn't want to fall for someone weak. Why did people think he was brutal when he attacked the ones he was supposedly close to? Smashing Basil against the chain fence around the perimeter of the roof, Hibari stared down at him with emotionless eyes. "You're still going to have to accept that or I'll bite you."

Even in such a situation, Basil smiled a curve of challenge. "Not to hit below the belt, but can't thou accept that Mukuro wins at certain things?"

Hibird floated up to the roof just in time to see Hibari bite Basil's lower lip. It chirped as it landed on the roof of the stairway and Hibari licked up the drops of blood.

Basil had been raised as a polite child but even Iemitsu agreed that there were times where swearing was appropriate. "Fucking bastard." But even those foreign words made Basil seem sweeter and Hibari resisted the urge to bite him again. "Get off me!"

Parrying the tonfa-welding prefect off with his boomerblade, Basil brushed himself off as Hibari stood watching him closely. "Don't touch me again like that, Hibari-dono, or I'll make sure you're off the guardian list." Hibari could have laughed. Even at a time like this, Basil was still as polite and fervent as before. Still steaming, the Italian left him on the roof, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Fucking bastard," Hibird chirped as it landed on Hibari's head. Hibari only smiled.

Owari

--

Note: No, you did not read wrong. This is a 1884 fanfiction. I honestly doubt why anyone would even pick up on my crack pairings on crack. Still, I support 1827 and 6984 fervently, but I wanted to try it out. After all, if Hibari can molest Tsuna, why not Basil? Basil's really the ukest of them all. Tsuna even tops him in 2784 (although they do switch around depending on the author). My only regret is how OOC Basil is. Oh, and don't get me started on 188469. If you're a vegan and can't eat a tuna sandwich, why not try a basil sandwich? Ha! Review. After all, this is weird and out of character.


End file.
